


don’t think, just do

by silksoo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension, jaes just a nerd lol, just brian being emo, with a sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksoo/pseuds/silksoo
Summary: so, yeah. brian overthinks things, no big deal. and yeah, he was upset. so maybe coming home to see his boyfriend looking all dolled up didn’t help the situation either. except he may have felt his heart speed up a few beats, but that was besides the point.he was also surprised to see whatever the hell his boyfriend was wearing, too.(alternatively; brian is horny and thinks too much)





	don’t think, just do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citronlad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citronlad/gifts).



> HEY GUYS. yes i wrote this. yes, it’s a jaehyungparkian. yes, i did that. youngfeel who??? ok but anyways
> 
> this is inspired by [this lovely tweet](https://twitter.com/citronlad/status/1089641900628418563s=21) I LOVE U ALFRED
> 
> also [this tweet](https://twitter.com/wonpilvore/status/1092603327442010112s=21) it will make sense later huhu
> 
> i didn’t read this over so don’t make fun of me if it’s bad :(
> 
> anyways stan day6 and stream days gone by for good skin

brian tends to overthink things a lot.

 

like what he wants to eat for breakfast, what he wants to eat for lunch, what he wants to eat for dinner… to how he wants to wear his hair, what color he wants to dye it, what earring set he wanted to put in, what socks he wanted to wear— you get the point. brian didn’t really mind how he over-thought things, however. it was just the _things_ he over-thought about.

 

another example could be how he likes to wear his earbuds.

 

or how his boyfriend started wearing crop tops.

 

it was fairly simple, brian tried to reason with the fact some drunkard broke his amp like it didn’t cost more than anything he’d bought in the past three years. he tried not to curse at said man that didn’t even apologize for busting it. he just remembered his good friend grab the arm he was about to use to sock the living shit out of said drunk man before making his way out.

 

so, yeah. brian overthinks things, no big deal. and yeah, he was upset. so maybe coming home to see his boyfriend looking all dolled up didn’t help the situation either. except he may have felt his heart speed up a few beats, but that was besides the point.

 

he was also surprised to see whatever the hell his boyfriend was wearing, too.

 

“oh, uh.. hey.” he cleared his throat as he walked in, probably interrupting something the other boy was up to. he shifted the guitar hanging on his back, busted amp in his other hand. it was starting to get heavy. brian set it down before he thought about it more.

 

“welcome back!” jaehyung chirped, but there was an evident blush painted on the apples of his cheeks. brian felt his anger dissipate for a second as his eyes traveled from the boy’s face to his lithe torso. brian almost forgot how cute it was, almost forgot how thin it was. his eyes traveled to the mirror in front of him and his boyfriend, down to where jae’s belly button was poking out from under the cropped sweatshirt. _um, where did this come from?_ brian asked himself. “how was work?”

 

brian felt his senses come back once again, his eyes widening at the sound of jae’s sweet voice and quickly moving up to meet jae’s from the mirror, even though the older was turned away from him. his hair looked really fluffy today, brian wondering if he styled it with something.

 

“my amp got busted again,” brian brushed it off and felt the irritation come once again when he thought about what happened about an hour ago. he moved in to place his guitar case on the floor next to their couch, automatically flopping face first into its soft and welcoming presence. he heard jae shuffle around a bit, probably still looking at himself in the mirror.

 

“again?” the older sounded exasperated, his voice closer. brian was too tired to move his head to see his boyfriend, because he didn’t know what he’d do if he saw him in that cropped thing he’s wearing. “i swear, bri, you need to find a new place to do gigs. this is the fourth time—“

 

“i know, jae. it’s just i can’t leave the guys because they like it there and…” brian trailed, moving his head up to see jae standing above him, almost his whole ass stomach on display. brian found it really distracting, he may say. the sweatshirt looked awfully familiar too, but he tried not to think about it much. he just needed food, the more he thought about it. and maybe a reason to not get horny, because jae’s flat and pale stomach wasn’t doing the trick right now.

 

“take a break, love.” jae suddenly sat down beside his boyfriend, his soothing voice on. the only voice that could turn brian from raged to slightly melted at the spot. jae’s hand went up to rub on brian’s nape, knowing that made him most calm. brian sighed, smiling sheepishly before looking at the older male.

 

“you’re too much,” brian said. he peered at the other’s lips, thought about kissing them. he hadn’t done it since this morning. his mind kept wandering, not knowing exactly why but it probably had something to do with jae’s new clothing choice. he suddenly felt a little suffocated.

 

jae pushed his sliding glasses up against the bridge of his nose, a thing he’s been doing numerous times since brian’s met him. a thing he loved about him, if he was being honest. he didn’t know how the older did it, but he was able to calm the brunet’s nerves down in the matter of a few seconds. brian leaned in, going in for the kiss he wanted.

 

jae’s lips tasted like strawberry lip balm, and he only kept the taste there for a mere second before disconnecting with his boyfriend. he didn’t catch the slight pout on the older boy’s face as he stood up and stretched his back.

 

“i missed you.” jae said quietly with a smile, hand still on brian, just on his bicep.

 

“you always do. now think of something to make for dinner while i shower.” brian smiled, his hand circling around jae’s tiny wrist. he moved it up to his face and nuzzled it against his nose, a thing he did often with the taller. he smelled like vanilla and something brian found unexplainable. something almost nostalgic, like cigarette smoke, or something. he let go of the other’s hand, mind clouding. “love you, babe.”

 

“love you too,” jae said back, a strange look in his eyes as he turned around toward the kitchen of the small apartment. brian tried not to think about it as he’d much rather look at the boy’s low-hanging sweatpants hanging around his hips, brian eyeing the other’s exposed lower back from that shirt he was wearing.

 

if there was one thing brian could conclude about his weird day, it was that jae wearing cropped clothing would be the death of him.

 

———

 

it didn’t stop, either.

 

brian woke up a few days later with jae’s long body wrapped around him, only wearing a pair of his own shorts and another cropped shirt. his hair smelled like daisies and brian hoped the other didn’t feel his half hard dick against his abdomen. yes, morning wood was an occurring thing now that jae’s been walking around like the pretty boy he was. brian didn’t know why he didn’t say anything about it. the fact that the older’s been so clingy, sweet, _revealing_ , has made brian feel more perverted than he had been in his teen years. and when brian tried moving from jae’s cling, the small moan that elicited from the other’s mouth didn’t help either.

 

god, help brian with his dilemma. this was only the second time jae’s worn something that showed some skin and he already wanted to do things he probably shouldn’t. he didn’t want jae to feel uncomfortable by him. maybe the older male was just going through a style change, and maybe it wasn’t anything sexual. maybe jae just missed being around brian because now he had work as well. maybe jae was just being jae and brian didn’t notice it until now.

 

he sighed to himself for what seemed like the millionth time that week.

 

“morning, bri.” jae’s voice rasped below him, and brian didn’t even notice that one of his hands was in jae’s recently dyed dark hair.

 

“morning, jae.” brian tried to calm down the heat in his lower belly. he moved his face down to kiss the top of his boyfriend’s head. “do you have work today?”

 

“eight to twelve,” jae shuffled a little, somehow brushing the slightest against brian’s sweatpants and the younger tried not to groan. jae was still oblivious, moving his head up to look at his boyfriend better. jae’s small eyes drooped and looked even cuter without glasses. his lips were pink and naturally in a pout. “i’ll fucking miss you, bri.”

 

there he goes again, brian noticed. jae’s oftenly been saying that he was going to miss him. he wondered why. they almost always spent their time together, minus the fact that they had work and outside activities once in a while. but as always, brian didn’t say anything about it, keeping his thoughts to himself, and only kissed his boyfriend’s lips long and tenderly before ruffling the other’s already messy hair.

 

“you should get ready now,” brian smiled, the throbbing in his in his pants now slowly becoming his first priority. “the sooner you go, the sooner you’ll be home with me.”

 

jae smiled back, biting his lip (again, not helping), before prying himself off of brian and sitting up in their shared bed. his shorts were bunched up on his legs, brian’s eyes naturally trailing to how his long and soft thighs were on display. he gulped, mouth feeling dry, and his dick was probably now fully hard at the just sight of his boyfriend. jae yawned, his arms raising up so that the already cropped shirt rose up even more, showing off a cute stomach and even some ribs poking out. brian felt himself get dizzy, the older boy not even noticing how the other was eating him alive with his eyes.

 

jae then suddenly stood up, the shirt falling to one side of his shoulder so that his collarbone was on display, ( _are you kidding me?_ ) and nonchalantly walked out of the room to go into the bathroom. brian’s eyes were like a hawk as he watched his boyfriend, and the heat that engulfed his body was _not_ from his sheets and blankets.

 

he heard the bathroom door close behind jae, brian almost letting out a breath of relief when he heard the shower turned on almost immediately after. the brunet reluctantly peered downward, a now prominent tent formed underneath his sweatpants. he felt himself pulsate from underneath them, and slowly snuck a hand down to the waistband of the pants. he took a deep breath in, the image of jae in his attire this morning flashing in his brain again, sending more signals to his growing hard-on. he decided to fuck it when he heard jae’s loud singing voice echo through the shower, slowly moving his hand past his sweatpants to grab his own dick.

 

long story short; brian came to the sound of jae singing some daniel caesar song he didn’t know.

 

 

 

———

 

food was starting to taste more bland, the more brian thought about it.

 

not really a type of bland where it tasted like nothing (because brian could eat spicy ramen and still feel the burn from in his stomach), but a type of bland where it wasn’t helping him forget his surroundings as easily.

 

he realized this when he was out with a good friend, but also drummer of his small band, dowoon.

 

“you need to stop eating so much,” the younger pointed out. “you’re starting to look like a dad.”

 

brian stopped his slurping for a moment, peering up at dowoon with furrowed brows, cheeks full.

 

“what’s that supposed to mean?” brian squinted as he chewed.

 

“i mean that you’re getting fat.” dowoon was always blunt, but sarcastic as well. “ever since you’ve settled down with jaehyung, you’ve been looking like you survived the cold war. is something up?”

 

brian swallowed, not knowing what to think of that statement. whatever dowoon said could mean a million different things, but a voice in the back of the older’s head was telling him that it had to do with his spacing out problem. it’s been a mere week, he thinks, can’t really remember. he just remembers breaking his amp and seeing jae wearing cropped clothing and that being his problem for the past couple of days. it could be the next month and brian still wouldn’t know. he would just use food to forget about whatever things that bothered him. well, maybe after jerking off he ate, but that still calmed him down. there’s just been too much on his mind, what else could he say? he—

 

“brian!”

 

his eyes snapped up, suddenly seeing a few people from other tables look over at him and his friend. he felt the heat rise to his cheeks before looking at dowoon, who was a little irritated.

 

“what?” he swallowed.

 

“there you go again! were you even listening to me? i asked you a question.” dowoon took a bite from his sandwich, mouth filling up with food as he spoke. “why have you been so out of it lately?”

 

brian wanted to curse himself for overthinking, once again. he almost forgot he was with dowoon for a second when he was stuck in his thoughts.

 

“fuck, dowoon.” brian gave up, laying his head on his hand. “i don’t even know. it’s a long story and i forgot most of it because i can’t stop thinking about the dumbest shit. i can’t even eat to forget, for fuck’s sake.”

 

dowoon stopped chewing for a moment, picking up his glass of water and taking a sip, eyeing brian before putting it down.

 

“i’ve got time,” the younger shrugged, tapping his hand on the table. brian watched the other sit there, probably preparing himself for a long and probably repetitive story. brian secretly blessed dowoon for his soul. “what’s been distracting you?”

 

brian took one more bite of his food before washing it down with the rest of his water. he set it down on the table, feeling his head start to pound with the things he hadn’t said, but kept as annoying thoughts for the past week (??) or so. he took a sharp inhale.

 

“jae’s been wearing cropped shirts lately and i don’t know what to think of it. he looks fucking hot, but i don’t know if i want to tell him that because he might get uncomfortable. i’m just so tired, and horny. and the fact my amp broke _again_ and i haven’t paid rent yet— i’m a mess, dowoonie. and jae is over here not making it any better because he looks like a walking sex doll. i don’t know what to do.” brian finished off his little rant with an irritated puff of air as an exhale, then slowly looking up to see dowoon’s stoic expression. brian kind of wanted to laugh, as he’d practically just admitted he had sexual fantasies about his boyfriend to his friend. but he was also thankful, because he knew dowoon would understand and most likely not judge him.

 

“okay..” dowoon said slowly, like he was analyzing brian’s words carefully. “so what i’m hearing is; your boyfriend changed up his style and you’re too scared to bring it up?”

 

“yes— i mean— i don’t know. last time jae and i had sex… well, he cried. i don’t know why, he never told me. i just don’t want to do anything to upset him, or seem like a huge pervert.” brian rambled.

 

“well, have you ever thought that he might be doing it for a reason?” dowoon suggested, sipping his water again.

 

“what do you mean? do what?”

 

“nevermind. it’s just that, maybe jae is trying to move things along in your relationship. you guys recently moved in together, and i understand that you’re going through some shit, but maybe jae’s trying to comfort you. maybe he knows that you’re stressed out about this stuff.” dowoon shrugged, like he was some type of therapist or something. brian considered the possibilities before frowning.

 

“but why does he express that through wearing cropped shirts that make me want… to do things?” brian helplessly asked, rubbing his hands over his face once. he felt his head hurting from all of his thoughts.

 

dowoon’s next answer irritated him. “who knows? it’s your job to find out what he wants.”

 

pure and utter silence was met after that.

 

and what made it even sadder was the fact that brian’s food started to taste like nothing after all.

 

———

 

“hey, bri-bri.” jae greeted when the younger walked in from a day in the studio with his friends. it was a perfect wednesday afternoon, brian figured out, more than a week and a half since his little dilemma started. and at this point, he didn’t think he’d be surprised to see jae wearing a cropped shirt on his long figure once again.

 

well, except he was wrong.

 

because ever since dowoon opened his eyes about his problem, things were starting to become more noticeable. like the piling basket of laundry in his and jae’s room, the music playing from jae’s speaker in the kitchen, the couch having a few blankets spread over it, and how jae was wearing one of brian’s old sweatshirts.

 

“hey, jae.” brian set his guitar down in the same spot he always did, walking over to his boyfriend who was swaying around to the music. “you smell like coffee.”

 

“they let me out of work early today.” jae smiled, his (well, brian’s) sweatshirt lifting up to show off his stomach when he clapped. brian tried not to glance down at the sight and only kept his eyes on his boyfriend’s through his glasses. brian tried to take this as a chance to appreciate jae’s looks, but he only noticed that his boyfriend’s scent was off. jae’s scent usually consisted of strong coffee and vanilla, but today it was different. the sweatshirt definitely was brian’s as it was a one he got from his mom a few years ago. the younger took in a large inhale, suddenly smelling an almost musty scent, but the laundry detergent was overpowering it quite a bit. and he couldn’t remember the last time he wore it, as it was a bit small on him now. he just wondered why jae was wearing it instead, because brian now wanted to admit that it was kind of hot. just a little.

 

he didn’t end up saying anything about it.

 

“hey, what’s distracting you, big guy?” jae suddenly said, breaking the younger from his thoughts in surprise. brian realized he was staring.

 

“ah, long day today.” he lied slowly, feeling the panging in the back of his throat because he didn’t mention anything to his boyfriend about the shirt he was wearing. he was starting to get used to the sight, but it still caused his fantasies to rise, somehow. he cleared his throat, now feeling the thick air between them again. jae didn’t help by leaning in awfully close.

 

“do you want to tell me what’s been going on?” his scent was _so_ much like brian’s own that he couldn’t help but take a step back, his head clouding with the thought of jae normally wearing his clothes. he somehow found that very… sensual, in a way. he tried not to think about it, clearing his throat once again. he was pretty sure saw jae’s lip quiver in a pout before going back to normal.

 

“i think i’m okay,” brian lied once again, sighing out before trying to make the situation at least a little better. his hands were on fire as he placed one of them on jae’s waist, feeling the soft skin from underneath the sweatshirt. he swallowed thickly, voice almost shaking as he said, “i missed you too.”

 

this wasn’t exactly what brian wanted to do when dowoon suggested that he should talk to jae, but it was enough for now. at least the blush on jae’s face was pink enough for brian get a good look at it before leaning in, kissing the other tenderly before moving back. his hand felt empty when he discarded it from the older male’s hip.

 

jae was smiling, but was trying to keep it down by biting his lip. brian honestly couldn’t tell if it was good thing, because it wasn’t good for the younger’s own heat growing in his abdomen. he didn’t possibly know how he could get slightly horny from just touching his boyfriend once. he must’ve not had any sexual interactions with jae for a long time.

 

but as always, instead of mentioning anything about it, he let their conversation end with a simple smile.

 

he was so mad at himself that he almost couldn’t fake it.

 

but before brian could make his way toward the bathroom, he could hear the almost inaudible thing come out of jae’s mouth. like a whisper, but remnants of his voice still showed through.

 

“do you mean it?” jae stopped his hand on the shorter’s bicep, brian stopping in surprise. he didn’t even think that jae would say this, as he always believed brian. always. his eye twitched, feeling his stomach double over. jae was looking so deeply into his eyes that he thought the other could see right through his lies. brian tried not to swallow too loud, looking at how wide and almost unsure jae’s eyes were. his heart raced, feeling the guilt rise up from his stomach.

 

“of course i do,” brian felt his throat almost close at that, “i always do.” he cracked the smallest smile.

 

jae didn’t even falter his unexplainable expression, this being more peculiar than anything brian’s experienced from being with jae. he now wondered what was going on the _other’s_ mind. he wanted to ask him, ‘are you okay, too?’, but he kept his mouth shut. he only circled his hand around the small wrist that belonged to his boyfriend. a wrist that smelled like himself, and kissed it with warmth and meaning, even though he didn’t say anything. brian’s heart raced, and he couldn’t even hear anything from jae.

 

“okay.” jae whispered, squeezing brian’s arm for some type of reassurement. “thank you, love.”

 

the brunet didn’t know what felt better, seeing that jae was wearing one of brian’s old sweatshirts, or the feeling of being called the only nickname jae used on him, the one he chose for the younger when they first moved in together.

 

but brian didn’t also know what felt worse, the fact that his dick was still half hard, or how he lied to jae about how he felt, how he refused to tell him about the way he felt about what was going on..

 

he sighed to himself, smiling at his boyfriend one more time. his heart felt slightly empty. but not for jae, for himself.

 

———

 

jae oftenly smelled like brian now.

 

and what did that do to brian? a whole lot of damn things.

 

the younger liked it, no, loved it almost. he found it to be one of the reasons he woke up with the highest sex drive he’s had in months. it was hard to say to himself, but he found it hot that jae was going out with brian’s scent imprinted on him for some reason. that sometimes he would show up to work (jae was also frequently asking brian to drive him to work, and the younger couldn’t help but walk him in as well. jae was never like that usually, but it wasn’t like brian minded) and his coworkers would ask him ‘have you been using a new shampoo? deodorant?’, as his friends were weird like that, and jae would always blush, like him having brian’s scent was a little secret, and just reply with a simple ‘no’ before brian left the café.

 

brian would smile and wave to jae’s fellow coworker, wonpil, and make his leave. he sometimes stayed long enough to talk with jae’s smiley and animated friend, maybe even buy a coffee. just to be nice, only because he felt rude for not listening to wonpil’s never ending stories. he realized he wasn’t really good at listening overall.

 

he left the shop with a large black coffee in his hand, jumping into his car before taking a sip of the hot drink. as he let it lower from his face, he noticed pretty writing that was clearly jae’s on the side of the cup with red ink. it said, ‘i’ll miss you bri-bri’, and brian was starting to wonder if this ‘i miss you’ bullshit had a meaning more than just its words. he put the coffee down, now overtaken by thoughts as he started the car.

 

he remembered when he first met jae, spring of senior year in college. he never remembered the other always telling him he’d miss him, and he’d never hear his boyfriend ever need confirmation for what brian said. he usually replied with certainty, usually something like, ‘i’ll see you tomorrow!’ or something chirpy like that. jae was just simple, maybe a little shy and clumsy at first, but a simple man that believed a lot of things. brian sighed, unaware that his heart was pounding in his head as he look another look at his coffee cup. he felt the same guilt from a few days ago before rise, wondering what he did for his boyfriend to start being like this. it wasn’t even that much about the style change, maybe jae was scared to tell brian something. maybe they both were scared.

 

he kept his eyes on the road, but his mind kept flashing pictures of jae with brian’s sweatshirt on, cropped and showing his skinny waist. it somehow always trailed back to that. brian then realized that jae must’ve done something to his clothing for it to look so small on him. he either cut it, or maybe even shrunk it in the wash. that would explain why all of their clothes were piling up in their room. if anything, jae wasn’t being subtle about this at all.

 

brian chewed the inside of his mouth, taking a sharp left turn on his way to the studio. he had a long day ahead of him.

 

———

 

now here’s one thing brian knew about jae.

 

one of the first things, he may add, since he first ever met the male.

 

and to put it simply, jae was awkward. the type of awkward where he often didn’t have much confidence talking to someone or some people. awkward in the type where his long and lanky body would sometimes trip over air— it happens.

 

and jae was also not very confident in his korean skills, but that was a different story. brian knew that triggered his nervousness even more when he talked to other people, but it was okay. jae was just naturally a shy person.

 

well, until you get to know him, at least.

 

jae probably pulled on his collared shirt for the nth time that night. brian eyed him fondly and carefully, seeing how his face remained stoic. it was kind of funny, because brian knew that the older was under a bit of pressure. and if jae weren’t wearing his timberlands brian would’ve whispered; “it’s okay” to him but it would look weird from their height difference.

 

this was the first time jae had worn something other than oversized or cropped clothing since the past two weeks or so. it was after one of brian’s gigs and he invited jae, so his boyfriend naturally decided to meet him where he was with his other band mates. jae had met them maybe once or twice before, but he usually wasn’t his fun self around new people. brian knew he was biased when he admitted to himself how much he loved how flustered jae could get in a millisecond, as it was one of the things he found extremely attractive about the older. yes, brian had a type. and yes, jae was literally all of it.

 

“you guys played really well tonight,” jae said slowly and quietly, almost so that the group couldn’t hear him. sungjin, another band member that brian was close with, smiled widely and thanked jae. “thank you! and i’ve heard you have a beautiful voice, jae. it’d be a pleasure if you sang with us, sometime.”

 

jae almost jumped back, brian watching how the older’s cheeks flared up and shoulders tense. “uh… what?” he asked confusedly.

 

“ah.” sungjin laughed, “brian told me about how you love to sing, do you not?”

 

brian would’ve melted on the spot right there when jae then sent an underwhelming death glare in his direction, his whole face completely red now. brian couldn’t help but smile widely.

 

“i… i didn’t know bri talked about me.” jae looked a little exasperated and that amused brian, amused the group around them. there was a small bit of laughter that passed (jae’s whole body radiating embarrassed heat), and the conversation passed quickly to something else. like things that had to do with instruments and music that jae didn’t really pay attention to. brian knew this because he saw how the older’s eyes were unfocused and looking at something else.

 

the night carried on quite smoothly, the group finishing their last show of the month to a few drinks and time to catch up with one another. jae stayed right by brian’s side duringvmost of it. jae didn’t talk much to brian or any of his friends but the younger didn’t think much about it, didn’t think much about how jae’s glass was still full an hour after he got it. this was probably the only time brian didn’t think too much about something, but he blamed it on the alcohol.

 

but right as brian was about to ask his boyfriend a question, the other beat him to it.

 

“can we leave soon, bri?” jae looked at the latter with a pout, his brown hair all messy from him playing with it. his glasses were lopsided, and brian wanted to reach up and fix them. he ended up not doing it.

 

“five more minutes, okay jae?” brian replied quietly, but he knew that it wasn’t going to be five minutes. maybe twenty. he tried to mask it by smiling at jae sweetly, his hand tapping on the counter where all his friends had been.

 

he waited a few moments before he realized that jae probably wouldn’t respond. he eyed the male a little bit, and his whole body language was telling him he was uncomfortable. brian’s smile slowly went away, feeling his heart pang once before he brought up again, “no, we can actually leave now.”

 

brian could’ve sworn he saw a slight upturn in jae’s lips, but it was quickly gone when he nodded his head in response. brian turned his head to dowoon sitting next to him, said quietly to him that he was going to leave, and began to gather his stuff. he felt bad that jae was uncomfortable and he didn’t do anything about it, but he was just too scared to say anything. jae got up as well, and brian gripped onto his wrist before they made themselves out of the building.

 

the air was cool outside and brian took a sharp inhale, his mind still buzzing a little from the alcohol.

 

“i’ll drive, brian.” jae smiled weakly, looking a little fake, and brian felt his heart beat even more. “i haven’t drank anything.”

 

brian nodded in response, hand still wrapped around jae’s wrist as he brought it up to his face. he did what he always did to the older, kissed it gently before letting it fall to the male’s side. brian could see jae’s eyes squeeze shut for a moment, lips in a straight line and brian felt awfully guilty.

 

the car ride was silent. brian couldn’t tell why jae was upset but he was almost certain that it wasn’t because of his social problems. brian didn’t notice that he was upset until maybe after jae asked to leave. the raven haired male clicked his tongue while looking out the window, listening to jae’s slightly shallow breathing next to him. the silence was too much. brian’s eyes then trailed to the radio in their car, trying to stop his hand from shaking to turn the knob on. and of course the song that played faintly in the background was some song brian hadn’t heard in like… two years. he knew jae knew the song too, they both knew it well, and he didn’t even have to look up to see jae’s expression on his face falter. brian felt his stomach lurch before turning his head and leaning it against the window.

 

they arrived home in silence as well, jae walking in and placing his and brian’s bags on the ground. brian placed his guitar on the floor as well, and went into their shared bedroom before jae silently walked into the bathroom. brian tried not to think that the door slammed shut as loud as it did on purpose, maybe it was just really quiet and the door was a surprise. he hoped jae didn’t do it because he was perhaps _mad_ at brian. that wouldn’t be too good. but that was the thing, jae never did anything to give signs that he was upset usually. maybe a little frown... but that was it. brian could only tell when jae was upset if he didn’t talk. the only reason why brian knew his boyfriend was upset was because he wasn’t talking to him. everything else about the older seemed neutral, and that’s what scared him.

 

the male slowly changed out of his clothes into an old tee and kept his boxers on only, climbing into his bed and staring at the ceiling in thought while he listened to water hitting tiles in the bathroom. it was same as usual, except jae wasn’t singing this time like every other.

 

and when the lanky male made his way into bed with brian, he still smelled like the younger for some reason. so he was purposely using his products, or something. jae didn’t snuggle up close to the other like he usually did, leaving a small amount of space between them.

 

“goodnight, jae.” brian whispered, shifting the slightest and feeling his hands clam up a bit. “i love you.” he added before he could stop himself.

 

“goodnight, bri.” was all jae said before the silence in the room continued, probably for the rest of the night.

 

it’s not like brian noticed, as he fell asleep before he even realized jae didn’t say ‘i love you’ back.

 

———

 

it’s been three days and brian’s only been to the gym one out of those three days.

 

but over all, it’s probably been four months since he’s been to the gym and it was starting to show. ever since dowoon mentioned the thing about brian getting ‘fat’, he’d been noticing a few things.

 

brian liked the way he looked, but he missed how hard his stomach used to be. it wasn’t poking out or squishy or anything like that, but it did lack some strength that the male always used to have there.

 

he didn’t realize how hard it was to start exercising again until he actually started doing it.

 

long story short, he lasted maybe an hour before he was sweating bullets. and when he checked himself in the mirror, he didn’t think he looked _too_ bad. so maybe he could wait another month or so before going back and trying again.

 

but going to the gym to lose a few wasn’t the only reason why he tried going out that day. he was also trying to distract himself from whatever thing that was going on with him and jae. the older was still wearing cropped clothing, still making brian wet in the morning, and still avoiding all types of conversation that would last more than five minutes. it’s been three days and jae still hadn’t talked to him much. he left for work before brian got up in the morning, and would work longer shifts so that he wouldn’t come home until later afternoon. it made brian wonder what was going on with the brunet.

 

so on that late thursday afternoon, brian was sprawled out on the couch after he got home from the gym, after he showered and threw some of his and jae’s clothing into the wash. he found a pair of scissors in one of the piles and questioned it, only to put it on the kitchen counter and throw himself on the couch. his arms felt a little heavy as the television played some random show. his speaker in the kitchen was also playing some light jazz, all the noise leading brian into exhaustion.

 

just as he felt his eyes droop a little bit more, he heard the sound of jangling keys and the doorknob be harshly wiggled around coming from the door to his apartment. brian was startled up, peering over to the door where the noise was coming from. he heard a few faint noises come from the outside of the door, brian turning off the tv and could recognize a voice from outside. it was easily jae’s, he felt like he hadn’t heard it in weeks. except this time it sounded a little different.

 

the door then suddenly swung open to the taller boy standing there, wearing brian’s cropped sweatshirt and all. the younger let his eyes linger there for a moment before traveling up, only to see jae’s face in a twisted expression, his face red in frustration. brian raised a brow before sitting up on the couch, waiting for jae to say something.

 

“i can’t believe you, you fucker!” jae shouted, completely shocking brian and scaring him, the younger jumping in his seat as he felt his adrenaline rise. he dared to ask, “what?”

 

“you don’t even know!” jae then stamped his foot on the ground, and other than the fact that brian thought that was cuter than anything he’d seen him do, he felt the fear rise up in him. he couldn’t even tell why jae was suddenly fuming like this.

 

“know what?” brian squinted.

 

“you’re so fucking stupid, kang younghyun. you don’t even notice what you’ve been doing to me for these past two months and it’s making me so desperate!” jae was now in the apartment, pacing in the doorway and brian was so confused. when did jae get so mad? why did this just happen now?

 

“elaborate, hon.” brian sat back, very confused and wishing jae could just get to the point. the older huffed, fists clenched on his sides.

 

“did you ever wonder why i was cutting up your dumbass clothes? did you ever wonder why i was wearing shit that showed off my stomach? did you ever even pay attention to it, bri? goddamn it, brian. i just want you to pay attention to me but you didn’t even notice that i cut up all your clothes! i wish you actually said something, you fucker. why didn’t you say anything about it? did you not even notice what i was doing? am i not enough for you?”

 

brian didn’t even have enough time to process everything jae said before his pretty eyes began to form tears at the corners, his bottom lip trembling in a way that made the younger’s heart clench a thousand different ways. this was moving all too fast. he didn’t even know jae felt that way, that he was doing this stuff on purpose. if brian could bury himself in a huge hole right now, he would. he didn’t even realize he didn’t say anything until jae continued.

 

“i just want you to fuck me, if i’m being honest.” jae sobbed helplessly, letting the tears fall down his face. “am i not enough for you, bri?” he repeated. “i thought that if i dressed better for you, then you would pay more attention to me.” jae wiped the tears away with his sleeve and sniffed.

 

brian’s eyes were wider than saucers, looking at his boyfriend like an idiot. he wanted to get up and go over to jae, wipe his tears away and tell him how much he loved him, but he didn’t have the willpower to do it. he only sat up and rested his elbows on his knees, his eyebrows furrowing as he watched jae come closer to him.

 

“jae, baby,” brian began, feeling the guilt rising from the past few weeks spill over and out of him, his mind running on all the things he’d been too scared to tell jae. “fuck, you are enough. you’re more than enough for me, okay? those sweatshirts look so fucking good on you, and just because it’s _you_ makes it even better. do you know how many times i’ve held back on you? how many times i’ve wanted to give you something?”

 

“then,” jae sniffed again, his glasses fogging up from the crying, “why didn’t you?”

 

brian bit his lip, sighing. he didn’t know how he would tell jae other than say that he was scared, but he realized that he’d have to be honest with his boyfriend anyway. he’d practically been lying to him for the past few weeks and it was only the right thing to do. he took a deep breath, taking jae’s hand and motioning for him to sit down next to him.

 

“i was scared,” brian looked into the other’s eyes, watching jae sniffle a few times before continuing. “i was scared that i would look like i only was attracted to you because of what you wore, and i didn’t want to seem like a pervert or anything. i didn’t know if you were ready.”

 

jae’s eyes were shining under the dim lamp in the living room, looking up at brian with his lips in a cute pout. his bottom lip was jutting out, not shaking as much as before but it still looked soft and cute. brian’s eyes lingered on it for a second before making their way back to the other’s eyes, seeing how they were wide and red, glossed over with water that slowly trickled down his cheeks. jae looked like a mess, a pretty one, brian reminded himself, just sitting there in brian’s sweatshirt after it had work done to it, his brown hair fluffed up and a little disheveled. his face was red and puffy. brian never wanted to kiss anything more than jae’s face, now that he thought of it.

 

“what makes you think i’m not ready?” the older pushed his glasses up on his nose, voice small and bringing brian back to reality.

 

“last time we’d done something, i felt like you didn’t like it. i’ve been avoiding to do it for a long time, but god jae. you don’t know how much you turn me on— as dumb it is to say.” brian caressed the other’s hand in his own, feeling it warm up in the younger’s touch.

 

“fuck, bri.” jae suddenly smiled, biting his lip like it was now a recurring thing, shaking brian’s hands in his lap. he giggled slightly, “there’s things called ‘good sex’ and there’s things called ‘bad sex’. why do you think i wouldn’t like it if i started crying halfway through?” the older laughed, but brian didn’t get it.

 

“i’ve never had a partner cry from me before.” brian shrugged.

 

“that’s because they don’t know how good you are. brian kang, you fucked me so good that day and i’ve only wanted more since then.” jae declared.

 

brian blinked maybe once or twice, his eyes widening a little more. he never really thought he’d hear jae say shit like this, especially to him. and brian didn’t know he was good at sex, or was it just jae’s preference? he hoped it was both. but now the older just seemed a little bit reassured now that he knew how brian felt about current events, so that was good. but brian also tried not to think of jae thinking about him fucking him. that didn’t do too many good things to his body.

 

“so you’ve been wearing all that stuff and been walking around smelling like me because what? you want me to have sex with you?” brian tilted his head to the side for reassurance, making sure that what jae was talking about was what he meant. “and that’s why there were scissors in our laundry pile, because you took my old clothes and cut them yourself?”

 

jae wiped his eyes and nose on the sleeve of brian’s sweatshirt, a small smile on his red face. “is it bad? i kind of got bored one day...”

 

brian took a long look at jae’s whole being. he didn’t know how he could feel so much adoration for one person, he felt special. and the only reason why they’ve gotten in this argument was because they didn’t talk to each other. brian squeezed jae’s hand in his, a smile curling up on his own face.

 

“i love you, jae.” brian moved closer to the other that actively smelled like vanilla and coffee, something he liked much better than himself, and moved in to press their foreheads together. jae complied, his glasses becoming more lopsided from brian pushing against them. “am i still stupid, though?”

 

jae chuckled lightly, “yes. you’re still the stupidest fucking person on the planet.” jae moved his arms to wrap around his boyfriend’s neck, “but that’s why i love you too.”

 

“that was probably the worst thing you’ve said,” brian rubbed their noses together, leaving a bit of silence between them. his forehead disconnected from the other’s for a moment, looking down at his boyfriend’s body. he saw how the sweatshirt rose up when jae lifted his arms. “hey, jae.”

 

“yeah, bri?” the other responded.

 

“can i fuck you in this?” brian smiled, honestly not fitting with the question he just asked, but there was no other way he could say it. he was blunt, anyway.

 

jae’s next reply was lovely enough, “please?” with almost a whining tone in it. jae’s eyes suddenly looked hopeful, waiting for brian to kiss him. so as simple as it was, he did.

 

and brian almost forgot what it was like to kiss jae, as if he hadn’t done it in weeks. jae’s lips tasted like strawberry once again, only they carried a type of warmth and softness to them that made brian want them more. it started off slow, just them getting used to the feeling of them being this close once again, but when jae suddenly pulled on brian’s nape so that they were even closer, the younger took it a step further by licking jae’s lips over once before the older let his tongue go with his own.

 

brian placed his hands on jae’s soft and warm waist, the older keening into the kiss even more at the touch. brian then stood up, their lips disconnecting with a loud smack and heavy breaths from the other. jae’s eyes were already lidded under the hood of his glasses, his lips red and swollen and looking like heaven to brian. he looked completely dazed as brian brought the both of them to their shared bedroom. before jae could say anything or continue their kissing, brian actively pushed the other into the wall in their room, both hands on either side of jae’s head. the taller looked into brian’s eyes deeply, his glasses still a little fogged but that only made the blush seem softer on jae’s face. he made a small whining noise, his arms still gripped onto brian’s wider shoulders.

 

“i missed you so much, jae.” brian closed the space between them, his leg going between jae’s own. he watched the older bite back a smile and heat up even more, his hair a mess before his eyes. the younger moved forward and connected their lips once again, jae moving his hands to the thick and dark muffle of hair on brian’s head. their lips moved in sync with each other, the chemistry between them boiling while brian moved his knee up to the small bulge in jae’s sweatpants. he heard jae let out a small moan that sent blood straight to his dick, pulling jae off of the wall again to throw the other on the bed.

 

jae yelped at the sudden movement, the back of his knees hitting the edge of the bed to him falling back, the cropped sweatshirt riding up his torso. jae’s lithe stomach was on display, brian’s eyes eating up the sight as he eyed jae’s flush body below him. he bent down and began to kiss jae’s exposed neck, rubbing his hands up and down jae’s body. he felt the skin prickle in goosebumps and jae’s light breaths against his ear, pushing the older up so he could climb and hover over the latter.

 

jae whimpered slightly when brian found the male’s nipples, hard and pliant beneath his fingers. brian smirked as he used his hands to bunch the cropped sweatshirt up to his chin, jae’s collarbones and nipples now on display as well. brian hungrily bent down again and began to suck and bite on the pale skin, leaving pink marks along the pretty parts of jae’s body. the older had his hands fisted in brian’s shirt and hair, tugging on it so that it hurt but the other ignored it. he then moved his mouth back up to jae’s face, kissing the boy’s soft and wet lips one more time as his fingers pressed on the nipples softly.

 

“ _bri_ -“ jae mewled between kisses, his face burning. “let me… let me suck your dick.”

 

brian would’ve laughed at how blunt jae was being, but he didn’t and only smacked a loud and wet kiss on the desperate boy’s mouth. “you want that?”

 

“yes.” jae bit his lip, the sweatshirt still ridden up under his chin. he looked so pretty lying there, and brian observed how the both of them were still wearing all their clothes. he then quickly lifted his own shirt over his head, throwing it to the side. jae breathed deeply, worrying his lip again. “please.”

 

if brian was honest, he almost forgot about the heavy thing called his dick pulsing painfully in his pants. he hadn’t touched it once or anything and he was already hard for jae. he didn’t deny it, as he missed his boyfriend a lot more than he thought he did. brian got off of jae, moving to sit down in front of the other male. he leaned back on his hands, letting sweatpants and boxers be in charge for jae to take off.

 

“go ahead, baby.” brian sat up, watching jae roll onto his stomach and crawl over to the younger. brian tried not to let out a sound when jae palmed brian’s growing erection slightly, the sudden relief hitting him like a boulder. jae then quickly pulled his sweatpants down his thighs,taking brian’s length out of the boxers slowly. the younger cringed when his dick hit the cool air, but felt jae’s warm hand wrap around it once and forgot about their surroundings.

 

jae’s glasses fogged up when he breathed on it, brian eyeing him fondly at how inexperienced he looked. jae stroked the other’s dick slowly ,as if preparing himself for whatever was going to happen. he then placed a chaste kiss on the tip before wrapping his lips around the head slightly, wet and plush and a feeling brian hasn’t felt in a long time. brian knew jae wasn’t very skilled in the art of ‘sucking cock’, but he still appreciated the fact his boyfriend was trying for him. jae’s tongue swirled around the shaft once, his teeth scraping slightly against the skin before moving his head down, taking half the length in his mouth and hollowing out his cheeks. brian groaned, moving one of his hands so his weight rested on one arm, the other hand moving to grip tightly on jae’s brown locks.

 

“can i?” brian breathed out, looking down at jae who was looking back up at brian through his eyelashes, dick in his mouth and all. the younger couldn’t help but give an experimental soft thrust into the other male’s mouth, jae making a noise and coughing a little already. nonetheless, jae nodded (or at least tried to) and brian began to slowly move jae’s head down on his length for him.

 

jae’s mouth was hot and velvety, making brian want to fuck into it shallowly, but he know he couldn’t. he could really only get to the point where it hit the back of jae’s throat, the other gagging the slightest, sending shivers down his back. jae’s lips tightened around brian, now taking over and bobbing his head up and down repeatedly. brian threw his head back for a moment, fingers still gripping tightly in jae’s hair.

 

before he could feel the knot form in his abdomen, brian quickly thrusted once again into the other’s mouth, causing jae to moan at the sudden force and the slightest form of tears bead in the corners of his eyes. jae felt another gag come, brian feeling his dick twitch the slightest before he pulled the other’s head off of his dick and looked down, seeing how jae looked already. there was saliva dribbling down his red and puffy lips, face flushed and eyes wet. his hair was a tousled mess, only making it ten times hotter. brian’s cock throbbed at the other, suddenly having the urge to have jae as close to him as possible.

 

he proceeded to take off his pants and boxers as jae caught his breath, throwing them to the side and moving his hand to tug it a few times. he licked his lips, “get on my lap, jae.” and the older only nodded shallowly before moving up and closer to brian. brian wrapped his fingers around the waistband of his boyfriend’s pants, slowly pulling them down with his briefs. brian felt the heat between them rise, his fingertips burning at the touch of the other’s skin. jae’s cock sprang up out of his underwear, looking undeniably hard for brian and that only made the younger throb more.

 

he threw the other’s pants to the side as well and sat the other in his lap, jae gripping onto brian’s shoulders for support as their chests hit against each other. brian brought jae’s face down to meet his own, kissing the brunet’s lips harshly and hungrily. jae moaned into the kiss, rocking his hips the slightest against brian’s thighs as the other leaned against the headboard. brian suddenly interrupted the other’s movements by moving his knees up, jae’s body sliding so that it was fully against the younger’s. jae laughed in the kiss, surprising brian at the noise. brian smiled, their noses bumping together while jae laughed more. brian keened, stroking the other’s back while lowly asking, “what’s so funny?”

 

jae’s cheeks blushed some more, him biting his pink lips while he shifted in brian’s hold. “you haven’t shaved your face in a while.”

 

“and you find that funny, baby?” brian teased a little by not letting jae’s forehead disconnect with his, the smile/smirk on his face never leaving.

 

“it’s kinda hot.” jae said honestly before giggling a little more, suddenly rocking his hips down again, his dick squished between the two of them. brian felt the friction and dramatically brought his hand down to squeeze the flesh on jae’s ass, the other moaning dramatically on purpose before giggling again. brian chuckled back, kissing jae’s lips once before bringing his head down to bite at the other’s neck. jae sucked in a sharp breath, grinding down on brian a little harder. brian cupped jae’s ass with his hands and forced the other to grind harder, jae letting out breathy groans and moans to brian’s force. he was already falling back into the younger’s trap.

 

“bri _—_ ” he choked out as he felt the other bite his neck harshly. he wrapped his arms around brian’s nape and felt the pleasure that came with the grinding overcome him. his eyes were beginning to water a little bit, voice rasping, “please get to the fucking soon.”

 

brian laughed against the older male’s skin, looking up at how jae’s face was undeniably on fire, glasses fogged and lips pulled in a pout. brian smirked at the sight before pushing the boy’s weight off of his lap and down on the bed. brian climbed over jae, the brunet’s legs unwrapping from jae’s hips as he said, “i’ve gotta prep you first, babe.”

 

“you need to stop calling me that,” jae replied as brian stood up, walking off of the bed and going into the drawer on his bedside table. “it’s making me want to fuck _you_.”

 

brian laughed whole-heartedly; “like you can do that, sweetheart.” he dug through the drawer to find a small bottle of lube at the bottom. he looked at it for a moment, remembering when he first bought it, it having to be a special kind so that jae wouldn’t have an allergic reaction during sex. other than the fact that brian found jae’s endless list of allergies kind of cute, getting hives while being fucked didn’t sound that fun.

 

“it’s not like you’d know, bri-bri.” jae’s sweatshirt rode up his flat stomach as he lied back down, opening his legs as he watched brian flip open the cap and walk over. “you’ve been too scared to fuck me since we moved in together.”

 

brian squirted a helpful amount of lubricant onto his fingers before suddenly gripping tightly onto one of jae’s pale thighs, eyeing jae with a teasing look. “you’re gonna regret saying that.” he pinched the skin on the older’s thighs, him twitching the slightest. he knew jae’s sensitive spots well.

 

“and what if i don’t?” jae’s voice stuttered, failing him.

 

“i’m gonna make you.” brian pulled the other boy’s legs onto his thighs, the sweatshirt moving even higher up so that his marked chest was showing as well. brian lifted up jae’s legs the slightest to reveal jae’s hole, puckered and twitching to be touched. brian poked a finger against it to see it clench around nothing, jae’s breath hitching already. the younger looked to see jae biting the sleeve of the sweatshirt, the hood pulled over his head. he looked so cute under him, and he watched the other moan slightly when he circled around the rim gently.

 

“i didn’t even do anything,” brian smirked, pushing past the ring of muscles just a little bit, only for jae to shiver from the touch and bite down on the sleeve.

 

“shut up, bri.” jae stuttered, feeling his hole slowly be stretched open as brian’s middle finger went in first. jae moaned into the sweater as he squirmed around, not used to the feeling of brian’s finger in his tight hole yet. he squeezed his eyes the shut, the wetness in them wanting to roll down his face.

 

brian began to pump that finger slowly, jae quickly getting used to it and feeling the slight pleasure from it after a few pumps. brian’s dick yearned for some kind of friction but he restrained, waiting until jae was ready so he could get to the good part. he tried to find the older’s bundle of nerves and once he did, he brushed against it slightly as jae moaned.

 

“ _fuck_ , _bri—_ ” he whimpered into the sleeve of brian’s sweatshirt, his chest now flushed as brian quickly inserted another finger.

 

he pumped a little more faster now, enjoying the small mewls and moans coming out of jae’s mouth from each brush against his prostate. brian scissored his fingers in the tight heat, stretching his hole. jae started to move along with each thrust, trying to get as much pleasure as he could. his dick was lying flush against his tummy, untouched and angry. brian complied by adding a third finger, actively meaning to hit the other’s prostate with every small thrust with his fingers.

 

jae’s glasses fogged again, his moans becoming more high and desperate. brian pumped harder, watching as jae’s dick began to twitch every time brian dug his fingers into his spot. his own length was impossibly hard now, just making the younger want to fuck into the other as hard as he could. he’d been waiting to do this for so long, and the fact that jae was wearing the thing that’s made brian crazy for weeks made it a hundred times better.

 

“please don’t stop,” jae cried out, his voice muffled under the fabric. and because brian was an asshole, he pulled out his fingers and used the hand holding jae’s hip to pull the older’s arm away from his mouth. jae’s face was red and his lips were still puffy, brian smirked while the other made a noise of complaint.

 

“you want me to fuck you?” brian asked, tracing a finger down jae’s stomach to where the older’s cock was limp against his stomach. jae nodded multiple times, biting down on his lip. brian used his soiled hand to and wrap it around the head of jae’s dick, thumb digging into the slit. the other squirmed in brian’s hold, him choking out a moan while brian tugged on his length.

 

“if you don’t,” jae choked out, whimpering when brian circled his hole with his finger again, “i’m going to kick you out.” he bit down an especially sharp cry when brian smacked the skin on his thigh.

 

“you wouldn’t.” brian stroked the other, suddenly feeling his heart beat loudly in his chest. he thought about it, even if he knew jae was joking, but he missed this. he missed being this close to jae, missed them having this chemistry with each other. before brian fell into his reminiscing moment, he remembered that his dick was hard and jae was currently waiting to be fucked. he suddenly grabbed the other by his arm to pull him up, jae’s face now even closer. jae fixed his glasses, brian moving back so that his arm and hand supported his weight on the bed. jae’s legs were on either side of the black haired male’s hips, brian’s legs bent where jae sat in between them, pulling his head down to kiss him tenderly.

 

jae’s lips were still wet and hot, tasting like brian and jae and everything that the younger wanted. he gripped onto jae’s waist and moved him to line up with his dick, and released the kiss with a bite to jae’s lower lip.

 

“ready?” brian asked, the older hovering above him in his lap. jae replied with a nod, his hair flopping before his eyes at the silent response. when brian felt his cockhead slowly move into jae’s tight heat, he tried not to hiss at the feeling. jae groaned, moving his ass onto brian at his own pace. brian looked at how concentrated he looked, the older’s eyebrows furrowed as he took brian in him.

 

“shit, _jae_ -” brian felt jae inch onto him all the way, now fully seated on the younger. jae’s jaw was slack, a moan stuck in his throat as he clenched around brian’s length. brian had to hold back moving or anything, trying not to lose it right there and come unglued too soon. jae was just so hot and tight around him, the younger inferring that jae hadn’t touched himself in a long time. “can you move, baby?” brian shifted his weight to the other arm.

 

“hold on,” jae breathed out while still clenched around brian, his hands gripped tightly on the younger’s shoulders. jae was hunched over, the sweatshirt covering his top half. brian took this moment to drink the sight of his boyfriend in, trying to distract himself from the throbbing his dick was doing inside of jae. but that distraction quickly dissipated when jae began to roll his hips slightly, him biting down on his lip to muffle a moan.

 

brian groaned, sneaking his free hand up jae’s sweater to play with the skin underneath. jae weakly began to bounce a little in brian’s lap, the younger taking this as an opportunity to thrust up into the other male. jae’s breath hitched, a small hiccup escaping his lips as brian couldn’t help but continue the small thrusts into him.

 

jae slowly began to moan after every small movement, his body shaking with each shallow thrust brian shot up into the other. brian was breathing heavily, playing with jae’s hard nipples under his sweatshirt and trying to snap his hips up with jae’s ass every time jae would roll back down on him. it was when jae let out a particularly loud whimper, when brian found the spot that would get jae crying.

 

“do that again,” jae moaned, his nails scraping the skin on brian’s shoulders as he shifted himself on the younger’s lap. “ _please_.”

 

brian complied. his dick was pulsating, pulling it halfway out before snapping his hips back on jae repeatedly, quickly and efficiently, letting out small grunts when he hit up against jae’s prostate. jae was starting to move with each thrust, his body shaking and trembling when brian hit his sensitive spot again and again. jae’s glasses slowly and naturally began fall to the tip of his nose, the older’s arms not bothering to move from brian’s shoulders to fix them or he’ll fall in front of the younger. his glasses then suddenly fell from his face, the male still whining for brian to go harder, them falling simply and right next to brian’s hand that was holding up his weight.

 

brian didn’t even realize that when his hand shifted, it placed itself right over the fragile pair of glasses beside him. he heard an almost inaudible cracking noise and immediately stopped his movement in that moment. he felt his stomach sink for a second, seeing how jae’s dazed eyes looked at brian while squinting.

 

“fuck,” brian said out loud, feeling a bead of sweat roll down his forehead.

 

jae shifted on brian’s dick, his eyes glassy and body flushed above him.

 

“eh? why’d you stop?” jae asked, his words coming out slowly. in that moment, brian panicked. his adrenaline boosted and it only caused him to fuck up into jae out of nowhere. he didn’t want the brunet to see the probably broken pair of glasses beside him. knowing about jae’s poor eyesight, he probably wouldn’t be able to see them anyway, but still. brian began to move his hips at an erratic pace, thrusting hard and fast into jae to distract him. he felt the other squeeze his shoulders as his back arched, a lovely string of ‘ah’s’ and other pleasant sounds coming from his mouth. jae’s cock bounced against his abdomen as brian felt his arm weaken from holding up his and his boyfriend’s weight.

 

he stopped his thrusting for a moment, a few stray tears rolling down jae’s face, brian suddenly moving and using the hand on jae’s stomach to push him down against the bed. jae’s head hit one of the pillows, and the older boy got the memo by wrapping his arms around brian’s neck and legs around his hips.

 

“please don’t stop, brian.” jae whimpered, his eyes squinting but probably unfocused in general. brian felt his dick line up with jae once again, feeling a tight knot form in his abdomen at the sight of his boyfriend so close. he let out a sigh in relief towards jae not finding out about the broken glasses, only looking at how the hood of brian’s sweatshirt was cushioning the older’s head. brian moved his head down as he slowly pushed his dick back in, the bed rocking slightly as brian kissed jae’s moan away.

 

he began to use the fast and hard pace once again, finding that he enjoyed the helpless noises coming out of jae’s mouth and the adrenaline he used when doing it. the bed creaked when brian snapped his hips a few times, jae letting out high and filthy moans with each one.

 

“ _yes_ , _bri_.” jae would stutter out between thrusts, “right there. harder.”

 

and brian would try his best to comply. he moved with jae, feeling the older’s heels dig into his lower back, begging for brian to go harder and faster and anything that pleasured him. he took a glance at the older’s cock lying there. red and neglected, probably waiting to be touched and milked.

 

“want me to touch you too, babe?” brian slowed down his thrusts, trying to make them deeper for jae to enjoy, the latter pulling tightly on brian’s hair.

 

“please?” jae begged, the tears rolling down his eyes slowly. he looked so fucked out at the moment, a beautiful sight, and brian used one of his hands to grab onto jae’s dick while the other’s legs detached from his body. brain sat himself up, up on his his knees was he began the thrusting again, this angle getting him deeper into jae over all. he began to pump the older with every snap his hips made to jae’s ass, trying to get the other to make more noise.

 

jae’s body moved with every thrust, his hand covering his loud and embarrassing moans while the other one gripped onto the sheets. jae’s sweatshirt was ridden up halfway up his stomach, the sleeve of it getting wet from when jae put his mouth on it. his eyes were squeezed shut, eyebrows slightly furrowed as brian fucked into him harder. brian’s other hand was holding jae’s stomach down so that he wouldn’t move, knowing that he was going to hit the brunet’s prostate with every little thrust.

 

it was when jae had a moan stuck in his throat and clenched tightly around brian, that he began to feel the knot in his stomach tighten as well. the younger moaned shallowly as he pumped jae’s cock faster.

 

“i’m close,” jae moaned into his sleeve, his cheeks flared from the embarrassing sounds. brian only took this as a chance to fuck into jae harder, the sound of the bed creaking becoming even louder.

 

brian’s hips stuttered inside of jae, “me too, jae.” he croaked out, his pace becoming uncontrolled and erratic, jae cursing out a loud whimper as brian’s strokes became faster. brian began to groan as well, fucking roughly into the older male who clenched even harder around him.

 

“fuck, don’t stop.” jae cried, “i’m so close, bri.” brian released the older’s dick in his hand when he felt the precome dribble out, his own dick twitching as he kept sliding in and out of jae. he used the hand that was stroking jae to grip onto the other’s hip, using his last moments to give jae the most pleasure before he pulled out. he thrusted hard into the male.

 

jae let out a sharp cry at that, feeling his hole be completely abused while he watched brian move above him. he felt so close to coming, not even bothering to grab at his own cock before another loud whine escaped his mouth. brian thrusted hard one more time before he felt his abdomen loosen and white spurts of cum shoot out of him, him biting into the wet fabric of brian’s sweatshirt as he moaned into it. an orgasm ripped through his system as his body trembled helplessly. he felt brian pull out and the emptiness of his hole clench around nothing, the other male now groaning out his boyfriend’s name while he quickly jerked himself off, cumming all over jae’s pale stomach and sweatshirt. jae’s legs wobbled and they fell from where they were lifted, breathing heavily at the feeling of after sex.

 

brian’s eyes were closed tightly as he kept his hand on the base of his dick before it softened, him letting it go as the clouded feeling in his mind went away. he opened his eyes to clearly see jae glowing beneath him, tears rolling down his cheeks and cum all over his stomach. his hair was all sweaty and everywhere, lips parted slightly as he continued to catch his breath. brian’s sweatshirt was stained with cum and jae’s spit, looking like absolute art on the older male. brian would’ve gotten hard all over again, but felt the exhaustion and adoration for his boyfriend dawn on him right there. he slowly bent down, feeling his thighs slightly shake as he kissed his boyfriend’s breath away, tasting the warmth and saltiness of their activities from jae’s lips.

 

“god, kang younghyun.” jae’s arm’s wrapped around the younger’s neck. “i never came so hard in my life.”

 

and of course jae always had to ruin the somewhat heartwarming moment with his stupid bluntness, brian laughing as he kissed the sweat off of his boyfriend’s neck.

 

“don’t worry, babe. because that was probably one of my best nuts as well.” brian replied, jae softly hitting him with his arm.

 

“stop making it sound like you fucked a million people,” jae pouted, brian wanting to kiss it right off. “because i know i’m your favorite. and that’s all that matters.”

 

brian brought his arms down to jae’s thighs and shifted their position so that the older was wrapped around him. their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching, brian smiling as he nuzzled them together. “you’re right.”

 

they stayed like that for a moment, cuddling while their sweaty bodies were stuck together, legs tangled and all. they made out for a few minutes, dragging it out because they missed each other and it was the most they could do.

 

“we should shower together.” jae brought up after they kissed, nuzzling his face into the younger’s neck. “like, right now.”

 

and it didn’t take much from brian to like that suggestion either.

 

———

 

later that night, brian had to hide jae’s now-broken glasses in his bedside table while the other made dinner for the both of them (and by making dinner, he ordered them takeout that jae liked to describe as, ‘post-sex-food’. brian didn’t bother to ask what that meant). he was going to tell his boyfriend about his little mistake later on in the night, even though his stomach churned at the thought of jae’s reaction to what he would say.

 

jae sleepily curled against brian’s body (he was wearing one of brian’s actual sweatshirts now) when the younger finally thought it was time to bring the topic up. he realized that he would have to start communicating better with his boyfriend so that he could gain more  brownie points, and perhaps more passionate sex. so, he took a deep breath in after he turned the lamp off in their room.

 

“hey, jae?” brian stroked the other’s soft hair, whispering quietly.

 

“mm?” jae hummed, his eyes dropping as he moved closer to his boyfriend.

 

“i kind of um… broke your glasses while we were fucking.” brian said, and then there was silence. a long and scary silence where brian could only hear his own heart in the dead of night. he bit the inside of the cheek while jae didn’t even move, his breathing deep and sprinkled with the epitome of sleep. right before brian was fully convinced his boyfriend fell asleep on him, he heard the older speak up again.

 

“i love you.” he rasped out before squeezing brian’s body, and the younger felt his heart stop for a moment. but before he could dwell and overthink about the action more, he felt his own body relax with jae beside him. he decided to leave it at that.

 

and jae probably didn’t hear what he said anyway. which was fine, brian told himself. he kissed the top of his boyfriend’s while whispering an ‘i love you too’, feeling himself fall asleep on his own.

  


_(the next morning, brian didn’t wake up with a hard-on like he usually did. but he also didn’t expect the first thing to come out of jae’s mouth to be: “hey, bri. where are my glasses?” as he searched throughout the whole room and their pile of clothes._

 

_so, moral of the story is, don’t break your boyfriend’s glasses while having sex. this goes out to anyone who experienced this before.)_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> LMAO


End file.
